14 Toah
14 Toah is a star system in the Veil Sector. Located just on the Cylon side of the sector map, this system has a threat level of 115. This system was added to the game with the release of Update 51. Along with Carillon and Exomera, this system is larger than all the other star systems measuring 40,000 metres by 40,000 metres (as opposed to the 10,000 metre x 10,000 metre dimension of most of the other star systems). It should be noted that this system was named in honour of the late player "Toah 14" who was a well respeceted member of the BSGO Online community. It is also devoted to all the other players who have passed (see Dev Blog 17 for details). This system contains the following Cylon npc ships: War Raider (Level 114, named Pyrros), Heavy Raider (Level 112, named Lucifer), Liche (Level 116, named Stribog), Fenrir (Level 120, named Skalli), and Nidhogg (Level 118, named Reaper). It should be noted there are multiples of some types of the Cylon npcs ships mentioned, all of them are named (e.g. there are mutiple Fenrirs all named Skalli). Additionally, these NPCs have computers equipped (e.g. damage buffs,speed de-buffs, damage de-buffs) that they will use during combat. There are no Colonial npc ships normally found in this system. There are Nexus weapons platforms located in this system. There are normally no drones in this system. Things of particular note this system contains: #5 Level 135 Nexus weapons platforms. #4 debris fields which may contain salvage. #5 planetoids. Asteroids in this system may contain tylium and titanium. It should be noted that those asteroids containing resources will yield more in tylium than titanium, with tylium asteroids yielding approximately between 1,300 to 1,600 whilst titanium asteroids yield approximately 970 to 1,300. Planetoids in this system may contain water. Along with Carillon and Exomera and this system is larger than all the other star systems measuring 40,000 metres by 40,000 metres (as opposed to the 10,000 metre by 10,000 metre dimension of most of the other star systems). This is because the system is designed to enable large scale fleet fights between Colonial and Cylon forces. The presence of the large asteroids in the system (as shown in the gallery below) are to provide cover/concealment for enemy ships to enable an ambush. Additionally, unlike the other systems, NPC ships, debris fields, asteroids, planetoids and platforms are not all on the same vertical plane. This design concept applies to Carillon and Exomera also. No Freighter in Distress Dynamic Mission will spawn in this system. 14 Toah System Image No 01.png|14 Toah system 14 Toah System Image No 02.png|14 Toah system 14 Toah System Image No 03.png|14 Toah system 14 Toah System Image No 04.png|14 Toah system 14 Toah System Image No 05.png|14 Toah system System Restrictions A maximum of 4 x Brimirs may be in this system at any one time. A maximum of 4 x Surturs may be in this system at any one time. 3D Map of the system Created August 2015. Category:Places